A fathers last words
by LightningFlare1
Summary: This is alternated beginning of The Lost Land in this part Sombra attacks Cloud Kingdoms and Radius and Arena tries to stop him. But Sombra s attacks not the castle but the royal family instead.


**A father`s last words**

Many years before the banishment of Nightmare Moon, there was three kingdoms in Equestria Canterlot, The Crystal Empire and The Cloud Kingdom. All three ruled by alicorn, one day after the Crystal empire fell onto Sombra`s hooves. Celestia, Luna, Radius and Arena were all shock of the news but not as much as Radius and Arena when they found out that Sombra`s forces were heading towards their kingdom.

"Radius what do we do?" ask Arena with a worried tone

"We must stop him we can`t let him take the kingdom" said Radius as he glance at his daughter

"We can`t fight him here what if he gets to Adelind or she dies in the battle? Our blood line will end with we all die" said Arena as she toke her daughter in her hooves and hugged her

"We could ask the princesses help?" suggested Radius

"No I don't want to put them in danger" said Arena

"They will be in danger if we don't defeat him" said Radius

"But they will know more on how" said Arena

"HIGHNESSES!" shouted a guard as he rushed "HE`S COMING! HE`S ON OUR BORDERS!"

"WHAT!" shouted Radius as he never thought that Sombra would act so soon after taking the empire "QUICKLY EVACUATE ALL THE CITIZENS TO EQUESTRIA!"

"RIGHT!" shouted the guard as he ran off "Arena we need Shi!"

"I know!" said Arena as she gave Adelind to Radius, Arena closed her eyes and focus all of her magic to call Shi from his cave after a few minutes they heard large wings flapping.

"Arena what`s the matter?" ask Shi as he look in the castle though the window with his eye

"They is a unicorn stallion he attack the Crystal Empire and now he`s going to attack the Kingdom" explain Arena "Sombra"

"I`ll defended this Kingdom with my life" said Shi "I promised Elsie I would protect her Kingdom and I`ll keep it in honor of her memory"

"Thank you, Shi" said Arena

"Don't thank me yet" said Shi as he flew away from the window

"We might have a chance on winning against Sombra" said Radius as he was about to give his daughter back to his wife she was suddenly surrounded by a dark, evil and powerful magic and pulled away. Radius and Arena quickly followed the direction that Adelind was bought and saw it was Sombra! Sombra some how sneak in the castle and now he has Radius and Arena most precious thing that they would do anything for.

"Well, well so this is the heir of Cloud Kingdom" said Sombra as he bought Adelind closer to him with his magic

"Som...Sombra!" said Arena in shock

"GIVE US OUR DAUGHTER!" demanded Radius as he activated his horn

"I wouldn't do that!" said Sombra as he smiled while he created a crystal and bought it closer to the sleeping filly "Unless you want your filly to die before she started living"

"Radius!" shouted Arena as she used her magic to hold back her husband

"What do you want?!" ask Radius while not losing eye contact on Sombra

"It`s simple I want your kingdom and the magic that controls your kingdom`s weapon" demanded Sombra

"Why should we?!" ask Radius

"Are you forgetting something? I have your daughter or do you care more about your kingdom then her?" ask Sombra as he bought the crystals closer and closer.

"STOP" shouted Arena as she watch Sombra stop his assault "We`ll do it"

"Wonderful" said Sombra "Call it!"

Arena used once more her spell to call Shi

"Arena" said Shi as he flew back to the same window "What`s going on?!" as he saw Adelind in the hooves of a strange stallion

"It`s wonderful" said Sombra as he turn around a admired Shi "All this power in one kingdom!"

Radius saw his chance to get his daughter back he secretly and quietly walk towards Sombra.

"Shi this is Sombra" said Arena as she was unawear of his husband plans

"Shi" repeated Sombra while still looking at Shi "Shi protecter of Cloud Kingdom! Only listens to the royal family but strangely only the mares can control you? I hear that you don't trust outsiders right away YOUR CORRECT! " as he quickly turn around as push Radius to the wall with his magic "TRYING TO SNEAK UP BEHIND ME!"

"I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!" shouted Radius as he tried to fight against Sombra`s magic but couldn't break it`s grip

"If you care about your daughter more then your WIFE!" shouted Sombra as he pulled Arena towards him while creating a dark crystal. Sombra quickly pulled Arena even faster and impelled her with the crystal.

"NOOO!" shouted Radius as he watch in horror that his wife was killed in front of him "ARENA!"

After her father`s scream or maybe the connection of mother and daughter haves Adelind woke up and started to cry. Along with Radius and Shi, Sombra smiled in satisfaction and removed the crystal.

"YOU MOSTER!" shouted Radius while tears were falling from his cheeks "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"You did this to your self" said Sombra "To bad you made me kill her I can`t take her magic from the dead"

"AND THERE NO WAY I`M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!" shouted Shi

"Then its a good thing for me that Arena had a daughter" said Sombra as he smiled at Radius

"NO! YOU CAN`T DO THIS!" shouted Radius as he struggled even more against the magic "YOU CANT TAKE HER!"

"This filly is annoying!" said Sombra as he used a spell to make the crying filly stop

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" demanded Radius

"She not dead they would be no point if I killed her well not at this moment" said Sombra as he walk towards the doors of the throne room and release Radius. As soon as he was free he went to his wife.

"Arena! Arena! Please don't go!" said Radius as tears fell onto her cheek

"Ra...Ra...Radius" said Arena as she managed to speak

"Arena!" said Radius in shock

"We...we...need...help" said Arena

"Shi! Get the princesses hurry!" shouted Radius

Shi didn't says a word as just few towards Canterlot as fast as he could

"I`m sooo sorry Arena!" said Radius as they was guilt in his voice

"Its...its...alright...Ra...Radius" said Arena as she tried to smile

"I`ll get her back I...I promise" said Radius "And you`ll be alright"

"Ra...Radius you know I wont" said Arena "Go and get her...ba...back"

"I will" said Radius as he embarrass his wife for the last time "I love you so much!"

"I...I...love...you...too" said Arena as she smiled and closed her eyes

Arena died in the hooves of the stallion she loved, Radius gently put his wife head back on the ground. He stood up and followed the direction of where Sombra went he managed to find him in the castle hallways.

"Cant find your ways out?!" ask Radius while tears were still falling from his cheeks "Good!"

"Still went her back" said Radius as he smiled at him

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK!" shouted Radius as he used a spell to blind Sombra for a moment.

Radius ran towards Sombra but he saw his attack and launch waves of crystals but Radius dodged or block them away. He managed to get close to Sombra and used his magic to pull her daughter away from him. The two fought for with many spells and attacks but Radius managed to subdue Sombra and take his daughter back.

"Adelind!" said Radius as he hugged his daughter "I saved you...if only I could save you" as his mind went back on his wife

Radius held his daughter in his hooves and was overjoyed that he got his daughter back and went towards her room. But Sombra had one last trick he created a wave of crystals and launch them at Radius but just in time after that Radius put his daughter in her crib. Sombra pulled Radius towards him and impelled him with every single crystal while being pulled towards him. Radius fell onto the ground in front of Sombra`s hooves.

"You still alive" said Sombra as he notice that he was still struggling to crawl back to his daughter`s room "I can fix that!" as he created a large crystal

As Sombra was about to finish Radius off they was suddenly a powerful magic with the colours of the rainbow. Radius watch Sombra scream and disappear right in front of him. Radius didn't care on who it was he just went back and tried to get to his daughter room he crawled as far as he could but he didn't went far while he cried on every single moment.

"Ra...Radius" said the voice

"Hold on!" shouted the other as he was surrounded by a night blue magic

"Lu...Luna, Celestia" said Radius as he managed to keep his eyes open

"He came as fast as we could" said Celestia as she started to cry along with Luna

"Don..don`t" said Radius as he tried to stop Luna on healing him "I...I...wont make it any...anyways"

"Dont says that Radius!" said Luna while her voice crack "What about Adelind and Arena?!"

"A...Are...Arena dead" said Radius as more tears came down

"What!" said the sisters as the cried more tears

"Ce...Celestia...please...please take...take Adelind" pleaded Radius as he could feel that he didnt have any more time on this world

"Of course Radius" said Celestia as she held his hoof

"Thank...you" said Radius as he smiled at them "Plea...please don't let anypony...know about her true...true heritage...they...could be dangerous"

"Of course Radius I`ll protect her with my life" promise Celestia

"Can...can..you get her?!" ask Radius

Luna didn't wait any minute longer she went to get Adelind and bought to her father

"Adelind...be...be a good filly alright! I...no...we love you so much...I`m so sorry that we wont be there for you..." said Radius as he smiled and closed his eyes and toke his last breath.

"Dont worry Radius, Arena your foal will be protected no matter what!" said Celestia while crying along with her sister

"Sis...sister we can`t use her name ponies will know where she came from" said Luna as she managed to talk though her tears.

"Your right sister" said Celestia as she also managed to talk "Let`s call her Lightning Flare"

Read the orginal version of The Lost Land and all my other fanfics and The Creation of Cloud Kingdom to know who`s Elsie.


End file.
